Everything I do I do it for you
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Você sabe que é verdade, tudo que eu faço, faço por você... UA Songfic de presente de níver para Margarida! Happy Níver linda!


Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Happy Níver Margarida!! Presente um dia adiantado!! Felicidades e muitos Aioros e Shuras de presente!! ****Espero que goste do presente! Te adoro linda!! Eu adoro essa música! Bryan Adams e sua voz rouca, linda demais!!**

_**(Everything I Do) I Do It For You**__**- Bryan Adams**_

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see, what you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there, you'l__l search no more_

_**Olhe dentro dos meus olhos, você vai ver**_

_**O que você significa para mim.**_

_**Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma**_

_**E quando você me encontrar, não vai procurar mais nada.**_

Duas crianças brincavam nos jardins daquele enorme castelo, a garota com cerca de 5 anos, tinha os cabelos lisos e castanhos na altura dos ombros, olhos grandes e amendoados e castanhos, de longos cílios, vestia um vestido de veludo verde com detalhes dourados e mangas longas, o garota era cerca de dois anos mais velho, seus cabelos eram castanhos e cacheados, seus olhos verdes esmeralda, vestia roupas mais simples, uma camisa de algodão cru, calças de algodão marrom e sapatos velhos.

- Quando crescer, vou ser Guarda Real e vou te defender! Com minha vida!- Diz o valente garotinho com uma espada de madeira nas mãos.

-Promete que vai me defender?- Sorri a garota, deixando o outro vermelho. Ela ri baixinho e levantando nas pontas dos pés, beija o rosto do garoto.

- HELLEN!! PRINCESA HELLEN!! – Gritava a dama de companhia.- Onde aquela menina se foi?- A jovem coçava a cabeça.

- Estou aqui Sue!- Diz pequena princesa com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

- Hellen! Não suma desse jeito, ou não deixarei que brinque no jardim novamente! Onde esteve?- Repreende a babá.

- Brincando com Oros...- Diz Hellen.

- O filho da cozinheira? Hellen! Se seu pai descobre vai mandá-los embora! Isso se não lhe cortarem as cabeças! Sabe que ele não gosta que fale com os empregados mais baixos!- Diz a jovem Sue com as mãos na cintura. – Me prometa que não fará mais isso!- Diz em tom ameaçador, a garotinha enche as bochechas e balança a cabeça positivamente, mantendo os dedos cruzados nas costas.

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true, ever__ything I do, I do it for you_

_**Não me diga que não vale a pena tentar,**_

_**Você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena morrer.**_

_**Você sabe que é verdade, tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você.**_

Assim como havia prometido, o jovem Aioros se tornou parte da Guarda Real, agora um belo rapaz de 20 anos, agora mais alto, corpo esbelto e músculos definidos, as moças mais novas suspiravam quando o via treinar nos campos sem camisa. Tinha os olhos sedutores, rosto másculo, mas mantinha o sorriso doce e infantil de anos atrás.

Depois de boas horas de treino, ele vai se refrescar no rio perto do bosque do castelo, molhando o rosto e cabelo, fazendo a mão concha, bebe a água límpida, não percebe que era observado por olhos travessos. Quando percebeu sentiu um solavanco e estava dentro da água, logo ouve gargalhadas.

- Não se deve baixar a guarda nem quando está descansando, Capitão Aioros...- Diz a dona da travessura, uma bela jovem de cabelos longos e castanhos, duas mechas laterais trançadas estava preso atrás da cabeça, vestia um vestido de mangas longas e abertas fino azul celeste, com delicados detalhes em prata, apoiada no tronco de uma árvore, o vestido acentuava as curvas perfeitas, o decote quadrado e o espartilho por baixo do vestido deixavam o busto mais evidente.

_Look into your heart, you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_**Olhe dentro do meu coração, você vai encontrar,**_

_**Não existe nada lá para esconder.**_

_**Me aceite como sou, fique com minha vida,**_

_**Eu entregaria tudo, eu me sacrificaria**_.

- Achou engraçado dona Hellen?- Diz Aioros em tom reprovados, com as mãos na cintura, a calça justa estava molhada, assim como seus cabelos, a água escorria pela pele bronzeada e peitoral definido.

- Devo dizer que sim, principalmente sua cara de espanto...- Ria a jovem princesa.

- Engraçadinha, então tome!- O rapaz joga água.

- Ora seu!- A garota começa a tirar o vestido para entrar na água.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?- Pergunta Aioros, saindo rapidamente da água, segurando a mão da garota, impedindo que ela se dispa.

- Esse vestido me atrapalha, com ele não posso entrar na água!- Diz inocentemente.

- Não somos mais crianças, você sabe, crescemos, nossos corpos mudam... E..E eu sou um homem!- O rapaz ficava cada vez mais vermelho, tentando explicar.

- Mas... Nós somos amigos não? Sempre nadamos juntos!- Diz a jovem princesa.

- Claro que somos amigos, mas é que eu posso atacá-la! Fazer coisas que não queira...- O rapaz ficava mais vermelho ainda.

- Por que não me ataca então?- Diz Hellen séria

- O...O que? Está doida?- Aioros não entendia aquelas palavras.

- Não sou tão inocente assim Aioros, você tem razão, eu cresci... Mudei, e... Eu gosto de você!- As maçãs do rosto da princesa estavam levemente avermelhadas.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true, everything I do, I d__o it for you_

_**Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar,**_

_**Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu queira mais**_

_**Você sabe que é verdade, tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você.**_

O jovem soldado ficou sem reação, eram as palavras que sempre quis ouvir, sempre amou a princesa, desde que eram pequenos, a vontade de se tornar um soldado era por ela, para poder sempre estar ao seu lado, para protegê-la, mas com o tempo ele percebeu que esse amor era impossível, afinal, ela era a princesa, ele apenas o filho da cozinheira, já estava conformado, mas aquelas palavras mexeram com ele.

- Não vai dizer nada? Não vai fazer nada?- Diz Hellen.

- O que quer que eu diga?- Aioros confuso.

- Diga que me ama, que vai fugir comigo, para bem longe!- Diz Hellen.

-Fugir? Mas porque? – Pergunta Aioros.

- Meu pai quer que eu me case com o príncipe Alberich...- Aquelas palavras entraram feito agulhas no peito de Aioros, ele sabia que era impossível ficar com ela, que um dia ela se casaria, só não pensou que essas palavras doessem tanto. – Mas... Eu não quero! Eu… Eu gosto de você Oros… Por favor, diga que também me ama, que iria para qualquer lugar comigo! – Diz ela quase em desespero.

- Eu...- Aioros não sabia o que dizer, nas verdade queria fugir naquele momento com ela, mas não era aquilo que sua razão dizia...- Não posso... – Diz ele abaixando o rosto.

- Não gosta de mim?- Os olhos da princesa se tornam tristes.

- Eu... Te AMO Hellen...- Os olhos dela se alegram com aquelas palavras.- Mas... Não posso fugir com você... É loucura... Não daria certo, viveríamos fugindo, sou apenas um soldado, não posso dar o luxo e o conforto que você está acostumada...- Ele não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos tristes.

- Eu não me importo, faço tudo por você!- Sem que ele perceba, ela toma seus lábios em um beijo desesperado.

Aquilo foi demais para ele, sem pensar, ele a puxa mais para si, a beijando com desejo, um desejo que à anos guardara para si. Mas novamente a razão fala mais alto, e ele se afasta.

- Melhor você voltar Hellen... Eu não te amo o suficiente para isso...- Aioros pega sua roupas e se afasta rapidamente.

A jovem cai de joelhos sobre a grama, seu coração estava em pedaços, ela chora...

_There's no love, like your love_

_And no oth__er, could give more love_

_There's nowhere, unless you're there_

_All the time, all t__he way_

_**Não existe amor, como o seu amor,**_

_**E nenhuma outra, poderia oferecer mais amor.**_

_**Não existe lugar, se você não estiver lá**_

_**Todo o tempo, até o fim.**_

Depois desse acontecido, Aioros desertou e foi para outra cidade, deixando Hellen mais triste ainda, finalmente chegou o dia que Hellen menos queria, o dia que ela considerava como a morte, seu casamento...

A igreja estava toda arrumada com flores brancas, toda a cidade esperava a carruagem que a trazia.

Vestindo um belo vestido de casamento, com os ombros de fora e mangas longas e uma enorme cauda bordada, os cabelos estavam soltos, apenas duas mechas finas e enroladas eram presas atrás por uma presilha, o véu tampava seu rosto, ninguém via suas lágrimas.

No altar, o noivo, uma pessoa que ela nunca vira, alguém que ela nunca iria amar, um homem de face rude, um olhar ambicioso.

A cerimônia estava quase no fim, chegou o momento de trocar as alianças e as últimas palavras do padre...

- Se tiver alguém contra esse casamento, que diga agora, ou cale-se para sempre...- Toda a igreja estava em silêncio.

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_Yea, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you_

_**Oh, você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena tentar,**_

_**Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu queira mais.**_

_**Eu lutaria por você, eu mentiria por você,**_

_**Caminharia no fio por você.**_

_**Sim, eu morreria por você**_

- Que assim seja, se não há ninguém contra, eu os declaro...- A frase foi cortada com o barulho da porta sendo arrombada, fazendo todos se virarem para o recém-chegado.

- Eu sou contra esse casamento!- Montado em um cavalo branco, Aioros se aproximou dos noivos e estendeu a mão para Hellen.

- Eu menti... Não há ninguém nesse mundo que eu mais ame que não seja você, por você sou capaz de qualquer coisa... Venha comigo... Sei que não se compara à vida de princesa que tem, mas eu comprei um pequeno terreno em outro reino, tenho um pequeno rebanho, a casa é simples, mas juro que te amarei por toda minha vida... Fuja comigo, seja minha...- Aioros sorri.

Sem pensar Hellen aceita a mão, ficando na frente do rapaz, ela olha para os convidados assustados, para o pai mais assustado ainda, a mãe que sorria serenamente, balançando a cabeça positivamente, e para o noivo, que continuava com cara de nojento e arranca o véu, o jogando longe.

- Desculpem o transtorno, podem continuar com o casamento... Com outra noiva! - Aioros sorri divertidamente e parte com Hellen.

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_Ooooh_

_I do it for you_

_**Você sabe que é verdade,**_

_**Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você...**_

- Te amo Hellen, por você sou capaz te tudo...- Aioros diz em um sussurro ao ouvido da garota que dormia aninhada em seus braços, ela sorri inconscientemente e ele lhe beija a face.

_**The End...**_

Nyaaaahooooooooooo!! E aí? Gostou miga? Eu amo essa música! A fic foi escrita já faz um tempo, pois fiquei com medo de não ter idéias quando chegasse seu níver...xP

Fic com Aioros sempre sai meio meigo xD Acho que é um dos cavaleiros que mais combina com você! Se bem que um Shura caliente não cai mal... Well, é isso!

Bjnhos x3


End file.
